No quiero perder el control
by NayUchiha
Summary: Que es lo que sucede, cunado el gran Shaman Ren Tao, se encuentra en una siuacion donde pierde el control, y la linda tamao cae en su cama, en sus brazos, descubran esta amorosa historia, entre confusion, amor y sexo...


**Ren povs**

Hace mucho que le he estado dando vueltas a este asunto, no sé como realmente, pero creo que soy un idiota, estoy caminando en este parque solitario, solo las estrellas y la luna ,me acompañan, deben de ser las 12 de la noche, yo no puedo estar cerca de ella últimamente, y no mal interpreten hace 1 años que salimos formalmente, y la quiero, pero...si hay un pero.

En los últimos días su presencia me tensaba, cuando esta cerca mi corazón se aceleraba más de lo usual o de lo que debería, incomodo hasta cierto grado, mis mano me sudan, y sentía que iba a perder el control..Ya llevo una semana ignorándola, después de lo que paso, no puedo verle a los ojos, y estamos solos en la pensión, solo otra semana más y ya no estaremos solos, Yoh y los demás fueron de paseo, y me dejaron a cargo de la casa, yo solo con ella, repito, LOS DOS SOLOS, pierdo el control...

Ese es el punto "el control", por lo más sagrado!, soy Ren Tao, El Gran Shaman de China, sucesor de la dinastía Tao, el mas sádico, cruel y despiadado de todos, y esta niña, Tamao, me saca de control, me altera,...

**Flash back**

Hace una semana, en la pensión de los Azakura había un silencio muy grande, solo estaban dos personas, uno de ojos dorados, pelo morado y cuerpo de infarto con mucha calor en su cama, y una hermosa joven de cabello rosa en la cocina preparando un vaso de leche para su queridísimo novio, ella siempre tenía pendiente el horario de su leche, aun cuando no eran novios, SU sexy novio!, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su propio pensamiento, no es como si hubiera dejado de sonrojarse con facilidad, aunque ha de admitir que ha mejorado.

Se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación de su enamorado, de él, pero no sabía porque se sentía algo asustada es cómo, si le temiera a Ren, eso es imposible, rio por lo bajo y abrió la puerta.

Ren escucho la puerta abrir, y se tenso al instante de percibir ese aroma, es ella, la chica que tiene al Gran Ren Tao a sus pies, él estaba acostado mirando su techo, hay algo que lo tenía inquieto, aun así permaneció en la misma posición, ella por su parte entro, cerro la puerta detrás, muy bien sabia cuanto odiaba verla abierta, coloco la leche sobre la mesita y se acostó a su lado para mirar el techo con él, _hay esta tu leche amor, la tomare más tarde_ obtuvo como respuesta.

El cuerpo de él se tenso por segunda vez al sentir el de ella a su lado acostada en su cama junto a él, ella no se daba cuenta... que suerte, uff,era extraño tener una novia tan inocente, cuando a sus 17 se había "relacionado" con tantas mujeres, muy "conocedoras", a pesar de ello, con ella no había llegado tan lejos, prácticamente solo la besaba, aun así no podía negar que la deseaba.

Ella movía sus labios y hablaba, no la escuchaba solo veía su movimiento, como su poloshirt blanco se pegaba ahora a sus más desarrollados senos, que subían y bajaban cuando ella hablaba, como sus piernas estaban cruzadas, y su pantalón se ajustaba a su...que pienso por Kami!, se reclamaba el joven dorado, pero en ese momento la chica a su lado paso su lengua por sus labios resecos, siendo la última gota que derramo el vaso, en un rápido movimiento Ren se encontraba sobre ella, sin aguantar su peso, a que se posiciono entre las piernas, de una joven muy sonrojada que solo alcanzo a balbucear..._R Ren qu que hac..._no terminó la frase, porque unos labios atraparon los de ellas devorándolos, así como una lengua entraba intrusa en su boca, ella solo trataba de seguirle el ritmo a su novio, era un poco difícil, y más aun cuando tu corazón va a mil por horas y tienes a tu novio entre tus piernas, y sientes algo allí debajo duro muy cerca de tu intimidad por primera vez, así como las manos de el por toda tu espalda, es hipnotizarte porque negarlo, le gusta Ren Tao y mucho, sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, su CUERPO, todo en el...es perfecto..

Cuando ella sintió las manos de el levantarle la blusa y pasarla por su cabeza quedando en sujetador solamente, su cuerpo ardió porque decir otra cosa?, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sacarle el poloshirt a él, **grave error.** Ren sintió las manos de Tamao recorrer su torso por debajo de su poloshirt,y retirárselo, sintió su cuerpo arder, y prácticamente ella lo empujo a quitarle el sujetador de un golpe, con esa acción, ya el tenia un máster en eso, vio el rostro sonrojodado de Tamao que solo lo empujo a besar sus labios, pero no era un beso cualquiera era un beso de esos salvajes, que obligan a separarse, y eso hiso, se separo de esos labios pero solo para bajar por el blanco cuello que se mostraba apetitoso, no se detuvo allí, al escuchar los jadeos de su Tamao, si SU Tamao, se excitaba mas y mas, prácticamente lo empujaban a bajar más, y eso hizo, poso sus labios en los pechos de su amada, los besaba con pasión, mientras lamia uno, el otro no era desatendido para nada por su mano que masajeaba, Esta niña realmente sin saberlo lo llevaba al borde de la desesperación...

-_Ho por Kami..hooo R Ren, ..._fue lo último que escucho Ren cuando subió a los labios de su juguete preferido, y empezó a besarla, para con una de sus manos sujetar la espalda de ella y arquearla hacia él y con la otra empezar a desabrocharle el pantalón, las cosas se estaban tornanando peligrosas en esa cama, pero al Diablo, le quito el pantalón quedando ella solo en bragas y el solo en pantalón, ambos en una cama que presenciaba todo aquello, y en una habitación que trataba de acallar los gritos de Tamao y los gemidos de Ren...

Ren se posicionó de nuevo entre las piernas de su chica, empezó a besar los labios de ella mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, si que estaba que ardía la situación, se bajo los pantalones quedando en boxes y en la misma posición que antes, ahora si Tamao podía sentir aquella fuerte erección muy cerca lo cual la ponía mas nerviosa aun, ella no había tenido relaciones antes y no sabía cómo reaccionar, Ren bajo sus boxes quedando solo con la desnudes, luego subió a besar a su Tami, no quería asustarla pero era todo tan apasionado, la besaba con pasión y fuerza, es la forma de el hacerlo, y la forma que le enseño, porque fue él y solo él quien le enseño lo que sabe, posó una de sus manos por el borde de las bragas de ella y trato de bajarlas, mientras sentía unas manos que se colocaban en su amplio pecho, bajo sus labios al cuello de ella donde lamia y besaba con la misma pasión que los empujo a donde se encontraban, _R Ren, O O Oye, R R en_ _de detente por por favor_, se escuchaba un susurro de los labios de Tamao que el gran shaman no alcanzaba a escuchar por la concentración que tenia, y eso a ella le provoco miedo, _Ren, R Ren!,_ lo último que escucho Ren fue su nombre muy fuerte, mientras unas manitas empujaban su pecho hacia arriba, y unas lagrimas bajaban por los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su novia, justo en el momento que su mano toco la intimidad de ella _Detente por favor¡,_ Ren la miro sorprendido, un poco shockeado no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su novia, y al mismo tiempo se sintió fatal porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar sus instintos, ya no más.

Ren se levanto de la cama, dejándola a ella hay acostada, no le dijo nada, ni siquiera la vio, se puso sus boxes, sus pantalones, tomo sus zapatos y poloshirt en manos, y se retiro de la habitación, esa noche, el no durmió en la pensión.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya ha pasado una semana, después de lo sucedido, y yo no quiero tener que hablar con ella, me molesta la idea, me siento mal, y me siento peor aun cuando me escondo, cuando la ignoro, y lo acabo de hacer, ya es de noche y la puedo ver hay en el jardín, mirando a el lago sobre una piedra, la piedra de nuestro primer beso, unas perlas blancas se deslizan sobre sus mejillas, y aquí estoy yo, quien podría matar a 50 hombres cada dos segundos, pero no puedo resistir el verla así, corro hacia ella, literalmente, de un salto me posiciono a su lado y la abrazo, ella llora mas y me grita _suéltame, suéltame Ren, no me toques,_ yo no lo hago se que quiere ese abrazo aun más que yo, luego al final se rinde y me abraza.

-_Perdón Ren_, dice llorando_, y y yo qu quería pe pero me asuste, y yo lo sient...y lue luego tu tu me ignoraste y..._

·_Shhhhhhhh, quien lo siente soy yo es que no podía ver tu rostro luego de lo que paso, es solo que cada vez que estoy a solas contigo, pierdo el control, y no quiero terminar haciéndote algo de lo cual me arrepienta...Tamao,_ y dijo eso mirándola a los ojos,...y MUY SONROJADO_...yo...yo...yo Te a a amo.._

Con los ojos muy abiertos se abalanzo sobre él, quedando a horcajadas sobre las piernas sus piernas, lo beso y le dijo..Ren_, YO TE A MO, nos queda una semana más, Ren porque no me enseñas, TODO, lo que dices saber, dijo esto sin sonrojarse..pierdes el CONTROL, y nos quedamos a SOLAS_.

-_jajaja estas creciendo muy rápido, ya ni te sonrojas_, eso provoco que ella se sonrojara, _jajaja hable muy rápido...pero tú solo di CUANDO...porque tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte_, diciendo esto la tomo entre brazos y la llevo a su habitación, de donde no saldría hasta que ella alcanzara un Máster.

Y desde Cuando Tamao se volvió más picara, y Ren mas tierno?, desde que el amor toco a sus puertas, para que crearan su propio mundo?...sin tiempo?...sin un cuando?.


End file.
